


Take Me Home

by anoneknewmoose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Play, M/M, Military Kink, One Night Stands, Podfic Welcome, Rimming, Roleplay, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoneknewmoose/pseuds/anoneknewmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is Bucky's center; Bucky can do anything with Steve's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mwestbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/gifts).



> For J, because she wanted Bucky the butt slut. And then I made her beta it, too. ♥

Bucky signals the bartender for another whiskey and makes a face into it when it arrives. He should just go the fuck home; this piece of shit bar in a forgotten corner of Brooklyn is a lost cause.

"That drink take your lunch money?"

Bucky turns his head to find a broad chest under a t-shirt snug enough to see nipples. He expects an older man, with a line like that, but the face attached barely looks old enough to even be in this shithole. Not bad, though, if you like corn fed innocents with chiseled jaws.

Bucky can work with that.

He buys the kid a drink--turns out his name is Steve and he's a grad student at NYU. Steve doesn't blink when he sees Bucky's left sleeve pinned up, doesn't tell some fucking sob story about how this one time in Boy Scouts he volunteered for the VA hospital, and that on top of the way the kid keeps biting at his lower lip when he's thinking has Bucky reaching out to circle his wrist with two fingers.

"Wanna get out of here, kid?"

" 'Kid.' Please." Steve snorts and knocks back his drink without blinking. "But yeah, come on. My place isn't far."

This time, his place is a fourth-story walk-up studio, which explains the kid's perfect ass. One corner of the apartment is set up with a drafting table next to a postage stamp sized kitchenette; the other half of the apartment is completely engulfed by a king size mattress on the floor.

"Classy," Bucky says.

"It does the job." Steve grins and shrugs, then kicks off his shoes and pulls his shirt over his head in one smooth ripple of muscle. Jesus.

Bucky blinks at him. "When did NYU start recruiting at the boxing gyms?" He's distracted enough that he continues to stare as Steve's fingers work on his button fly.

"Intramural soccer is brutal, man." Steve peels his jeans down and kicks them away, then cocks his head at Bucky. He's hung and cut and _gorgeous_ and staring at Bucky with an amused smile. "You gonna get naked?"

"Shut the fuck up." Bucky starts and rushes to toe off his boots and pull his shirt off. He's got more scars than the kid, not to mention the amputated arm, but he's never had any complaints.

Steve doesn't complain either. His eyes light up and he steps close to grab Bucky by the hips and shove him towards the bed. "Soldiers are so fucking hot," Steve says, straddling Bucky's thighs and going after his jeans. "Not in like...a creepy objectifying way," he adds earnestly.

"You're about to suck my dick, you can objectify me." Bucky rolls his eyes and lifts his hips. Kids these days, Christ.

"Oh _really_ \--" Steve starts, before breaking off to snicker.

"Something about my dick funny?" Bucky frowns and sits up on his elbow, two seconds from shooting out of here, bare ass naked and all.

"No, no," Steve says. He grins. "We were just both going commando."

"Oh my God, you are _twelve_." Bucky rolls his eyes and flops back on the bed, reaching out to run his hand through Steve's hair. His fingers curl to grab, and he smirks. "Now. Back to where we were."

"Dick sucking. I remember." Steve snorts but lets Bucky steer him, licking up Bucky's cock. His eyes flutter shut, and he looks so damn happy to be there that Bucky half-sighs. "Mm. Yeah. You military types always want a blowjob first thing."

"Jesus, do you ever shut up?" Bucky scowls and yanks at the kid's perfect blond hair. "All I want is a fucking orgasm, not the history of your sleazy hookups."

"You're one of them," Steve points out, and he palms over Bucky's cock and then down, finding every sensitive spot until his thumb presses behind his balls. Bucky can't hold back a groan; the kid has huge hands, fucking giant, and he's touching Bucky _everywhere_. Steve's stupid smug ass voice adds, "And I don't think a blowjob's _all_ you want."

"Shut _up_ ," Bucky says. He can feel his cheeks getting red, fucking hell, but his dick's getting harder, and his hips are shifting into the pressure of Steve's clever clever fingers.

"Uh huh," Steve says. Bucky can _hear_ the kid smirking, but before Bucky can say anything Steve shoulders his legs out of the way and _licks_ , just drags his tongue over his asshole.

"Jesus _fucking_ Christ, you filthy motherfucker!" Bucky shouts and jumps but the kid is even stronger than he looks. He lays an arm that feels like god damn rebar over Bucky's hips, shoots him a smirk, then dives back in. This time he licks in short, fast strokes, drooling between Bucky's cheeks until he can feel it pooling under his ass. Bucky's cursing up a stream, words that'd make a sailor blush, but Steve's apparently into it because he makes a hungry growling noise and presses his face closer to Bucky's ass.

"Fuck. _Fuck_ ," Bucky says, squirming against Steve's hands that are folding him in fucking half while Steve's tongue licks its way into his ass. He works over the tender flesh and nerves until Bucky's whining, until his thighs are so tense they're cramping.

And then he pulls off and away, suddenly enough that Bucky's left reeling with it. 

"If I was your boyfriend," Steve says.

"Oh fuck, kid, don't even--" Bucky starts, but Steve stops him with a hard smack to the thigh and a glare.

" _If_ I was your boyfriend," he says again, "I'd take my time fingering you. You're gagging for someone to tie you up and spend an hour stretching you out." 

Bucky huffs and mutters, "Fuck you, am not," but Steve hasn't stopped talking--and he's rolling a condom onto his monster pornstar dick.

"But you're not my boyfriend, so. You're just getting spit and the lube on the condom," Steve says. He grins and pushes two fingers into Bucky's ass, curling them to press right against his prostate. Bucky groans and goes limp against the bed. "You okay with that, Captain?"

"Sergeant," Bucky snaps. He's not a god damn officer.

"Sergeant," Steve says. He nods and starts fucking him with his fingers, leaning closer for leverage as he ramps up the speed. Bucky's not limp against the bed then; he's arching high off of it, straining against Steve's bulk and grabbing the back of Steve's neck for balance. 

Steve swears under his breath. "Gonna take that as a yes," he adds.

"Motherfucking put your dick in my ass," Bucky growls. Steve just laughs at him. Bucky huffs and rolls to his knees as soon as he can, bracing against his arm.

Steve doesn't hesitate, and the appearance of his dick was not deceiving. He's huge and unyielding and doesn't wait for Bucky to adjust or check in. He takes Bucky at his word, working his hips in quick, short thrusts to open him as quickly as possible. 

It scratches the itch deep inside his brain in a way that makes him mewl and bite at the pillow to muffle himself. 

"Yeah, there you go." Steve laughs behind him, breathless this time. "I knew it, soon as I saw that perfect ass in those jeans."

"I was sitting on a barstool. My ass looked like a squashed muffin," Bucky says. He's not as quick or as biting as he'd like to be, but the head of Steve's cock is sliding right over his prostate. Bucky knows he's lucky to string a sentence together amongst the grunts and moans he's making.

"Delicious," Steve agrees. He changes his angle, plastering himself along Bucky's back. It makes his thrusts shallower, and Bucky's all set to bitch when Steve starts _biting_ his scars. 

Bucky's brain whites out in a zap of pleasure laced with pain. 

He barely touches _himself_ there; no one's ever touched them during sex. Sure as shit no one's bitten and sucked at them, explored them with teeth and tongue and lips while working their perfect genius cock deep into Bucky's ass.

"Jesus," Bucky says, "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. You got some sort of fetish, kid?"

"Nah." Steve snorts and licks over the knot of tissue where his arm used to attach. The flesh is dead, scar tissue upon mounds of scar tissue, but Bucky still shivers. Steve says, "It's just part of you, and you're fucking hot. Enjoy it, man." 

Steve sits back then, grabs Bucky's hips, and thrusts in hard with a grunt. He does it again, and again, drawing his cock out until Bucky's aching for it to return and then pounding in fast enough to leave Bucky panting against the pillow. 

Bucky might have to give this kid a medal when they're done. His dick is harder than he can remember it ever being, and he knows it's leaking all over the sheets and his belly but he can't do jack shit about it in this position. It's worse than being tied up, and with the mattress on the floor Bucky's body just has to absorb all the force.

Steve must be a mindreader or Bucky let something slip, because one of the kid's hands wraps around his cock. Steve doesn't even jerk him at first, just lets his hips drive Bucky's cock through the snug circle of fingers. All Bucky has to do is hold them up. He can do that forever, if he needs to, if it means he gets Steve's mouth on the back of his shoulders and Steve's cock pushing _through_ him and Steve's hand giving him something to fuck into.

Steve seems like he has the stamina for that, too. Bucky can feel sweat dripping onto his back and Steve's hands are slick on Bucky's own sweaty skin, but his thrusts stay smooth and steady. 

Then Steve groans, and his hand tightens on Bucky's cock as he begins fucking Bucky double-time.

"God, god, you're gonna kill me, fuck," Bucky hisses. Steve just grunts. Bucky looks over his shoulder at the incoherent boy wonder, at his flushed cheeks and messy hair and blown out pupils. He's definitely going to have to fuck this kid again.

The first orgasmic pulse of Steve's dick inside of him makes Bucky come, shooting all over the bed and Steve's hand and his own belly and chest. He makes a fucking mess, because Steve's dick is so big that just by coming so hard inside Bucky he's damn near milking his prostate, and Bucky's always been a shooter.

Steve groans and comes forever, until he's slumped along Bucky's back. 

(Later, Steve's arm flung over Bucky's waist, Steve mumbles into Bucky's ear: "You're helping me drag this monster of a mattress back to the bedroom tomorrow, asshole." 

Bucky laughs and says, "You got it up here, super soldier. What kind of grad student has a California King anyway?"

"Shut up." Steve bites at the back of Bucky's neck, light and teasing. "You always make me do the work for your freaky sex games."

"Mmm." Bucky smiles into his pillow and snuggles back into Steve's warmth. "Doesn't scan, baby. You love it."

"Yeah," Steve says, sighing.)


End file.
